


He Will Be Loved

by fatelessnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Parrish is not happy, Derek and Stiles are dating, It's going to happen damnit, M/M, Misunderstandings, i have theories about this deputy, set after 3b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatelessnight/pseuds/fatelessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek set out to begin the romance to end all romance.<br/>Deputy Whatever-His-First-Name-Is Parrish is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I was babbling about my theories for Parrish and how I don't like where things are going in season 4, and my friends said, "You should write a fanfiction!" So this is me... writing a fanfiction.

There is a head of dark hair rapidly moving away in Stiles’ peripheral vision.

It sort of looks like...

“Derek!”

The figure freezes for barely a millisecond, then breaks into a run.

“Derek Hale, if you don’t stop right now I will make out with your uncle!”

The person presumed to be Derek trips over nothing more than thin air, and Stiles takes a moment to admire the bootylicious view in front of him. Yup, definitely Derek… whose booty wiggles as he gets up from his ungraceful scrawl in the way that only Derek’s booty would… whose face is now a brilliant shade of puce red…

“Errrr… hi.”

Nice start, Stilinski.

“You wouldn’t.” Derek glares back with his best scowl and the angriest eyebrows to ever eyebrow, the effect of which are offset and can be easily ignored due to the adorable flush on his cheeks.

“I won’t what?”

“Kiss Peter,” Derek spits out these words like they physically pained him.

“Well I don’t know about that,” Stiles can’t help but tease. “Creepy as Peter is, he’s still pretty hot. I mean seriously, what’s up with you Hales and your freaky werewolf hotness gene? Is this some kind of biological balance thing? Like yin and yang? The weirder your wolf face is, the hotter your normal human face?”

“Stiles,” Derek says.

“Because you’ve seen your wolfy face right? You have no eyebrows, Derek! Is this to make up for the excess eyebrows on your regular face? I think I’m onto something here.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek says.

“But that’s not my point. Although remind me to do some research on that later. My point is… Peter is kinda hot. And hey, I wouldn’t mind making it a full Hale set, if you know what I mean.”

Derek turns and starts to walk away.

“Woh! Hey, wait! I was kidding!” Stiles quickly reaches out and grabs onto a leather clad arm.

A very well muscled, hunky arm. (And if Stiles took that opportunity to subtly cop a feel… well he’s only human.)

“I don’t need you making fun of me, Stiles. Just leave me alone,” Derek grunts out.

“I’m not making fun of you! I’d be the last person to make fun of you.”

“Look I get it that you are not interested okay?”

“Interested… what?”

“Let’s just pretend it never happened.”

“Pretend— _dude,_ you kissed me.”

“I was suffering from blood loss.”

“That’s not an excuse!”

“I thought I was dreaming. I didn’t know you were _real_.”

“You dream about kissing me?”

“ _No_ , would you just--” Derek sighs, his frustration apparent. “Those hunters drugged me with something. I thought I was dreaming… I think I _was_ dreaming for a while there. I saw some messed up stuff. I saw _Kate_.”

Stiles grimaces. Kate Argent has to be at the top of the list of things Derek does not need to see again.

“When you and Scott came busting in, I didn’t know it was real. I thought I hallucinated you coming to rescue me. But I was still… relieved.”

“So you kissed me.”

“So I kissed you.”

“Because you were relieved.”

For a moment Derek says nothing, then continues softly, “No, I kissed because I thought I was dying, and because I wanted to kiss you… to have that at least once before I die, even if it was a dream.”

Stiles’ breath catches in his throat. He’d figured out that Derek must have liked him, at least a little. But the man in front of him is vulnerable and resigned, like he’s already decided his heart will be broken but is laying it out there anyways. And Stiles just wants to hold him and protect him and make sure nothing hurts him ever again.

“Do you like burgers?” Stiles asks, “There’s a new burger place on Main Street that opened last month. And maybe we can watch that new X-Men movie after?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Maybe? I mean yes, I am.”

“I figured you for more of a DC fan.”

“I am, usually. But Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy have such great chemistry on screen.”

“It does have an impressive cast. Fassbender was nominated for an Oscar this year right? 12 Years A Slave? That was a good movie.”

“Oh man, you shoulda seen him in Shame. I did an entire econ project based on that performance.”

Derek frowns like he doesn’t quite understand the reference and… nevermind, Stiles didn’t quite understand the link either but his project was glorious, okay?

“So… burgers? They got curly fries on the menu and I’ve been dying to test it out.”

Derek’s lips twitch. “Fine. How can I say no to curly fries.”

Stiles fist pumps in his head. “Awesome dude! I’ll pick you up at seven tonight?”

“You’ll pick me up,” Derek deadpans.

 Dang, his eyebrow game is on today. Stiles isn’t sure if he’s comfortable with how much sexy thoughts those eyebrows are inducing, especially considering they’re standing right out in the middle of the street.

 “I’ll pick you up. Maybe even bring you flowers if you’re lucky.”

 Derek snorts.

  
  


“That… was… awesome!” Stiles enthuses as they walk toward his jeep after the movie. “So… you wanna do it again some time? Ya know, the two of us.”

 Derek smiles softly. “Ya, I’d like that.”

 They reach the jeep and hesitate. They should get in and head home… separate homes. It’s been a long time since Derek has been on a date, and he doesn’t know if Stiles has ever been on a date, but he’s pretty sure that’s what they should do on a first date. But it’s been a long time since he’s been this relaxed with someone. And the fact that this someone is _Stiles_. He’s not sure that he wants this night to end yet.

 Derek chuckles, “I can’t believe you got me flowers.”

 “What can I say, I believe in the power of romance.” Stiles grins back and steps closer. His voice turning husky as he whispers, “You feel romanced yet, Sourwolf?”

 He’s so close that all Derek needs to do to touch him is to lean in…

 Headlights floods the area and they jump apart red faced. Stiles swears underneath his breath when he sees that it’s a cruiser that rudely interrupted them.

 Derek feels a wave of panic and quickly tries to squash it down. They’re not doing anything wrong. Just a former murder suspect on a date with the Sheriff’s 17 year old son.

 Shit.  

 He knows that he’s on good terms with the Sheriff now, especially since the man is finally in the loop about the supernatural side of Beacon Hills. But this is Stiles. And Sheriff Stilinski is nothing but protective over his only son, more so after the whole Nogitsune business went down. He mentally prepares himself for the epic protective father threats/lecture that’s heading his way, possibly with a shotgun or two.

 The man that steps out of the car is not the Sheriff, although his expression is just as disproving.

 “Heeeey Deputy Parrish—” Stiles begins.

 “Stiles, shouldn’t you be home by now on a school night?”

 Stiles rolls his eyes. “It’s not even eleven. We were just catching a movie.”

 “Does your father know you’re out with your… friend?” Parrish gets a pinched look as he levels his gaze on Derek.

 “Oh my gosh, I’m allowed to see movies okay? And my dad knows Derek.”

 Stiles unlocks his jeep and starts ushering Derek toward it. “We’re going now. No delinquent behavior to be had tonight. You can get my dad to check on me later if you don’t believe me.”

 Derek could feel the deputy’s glare even after they’ve gotten into the jeep. Stiles grumbling under his breath about overprotective law enforcement officers abusing their authority as he starts the engine and drives away.

 “I swear my dad’s got his favorite new boy wonder keeping an eye on me. I mean I’m not gonna break or run off and get possessed by another evil fox… Is this really necessary? I seriously need to have a talk with that man...”

 Derek glances back and even without his werewolf vision he can tell that Parrish definitely does not look happy. Way too unhappy for a deputy just doing his boss’s biddings.

 Interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://fatelessnight.tumblr.com)  
> come say hi~~ ^^


End file.
